Bael Uzumaki
by zenon the overlord
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un tercer peerage tuviera como base de operaciones la academia Kuoh? Naruto Bael Uzumaki, ex-jinchuriki del kyubi, y sus amigos forman este tercer peerage y ni angeles, diablos, caidos, yokai, o los paises elementales podran evitar que intenten vivir la vida que desean. NarutoxRavelxHaren. Naruto diablo de alta clase, con el poder de la destruccion y ninjutsu.


Disclaimer: Naruto y High School DXD son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo no recibo ninguna clase de pago por esta historia.

Beta Reader: sakura3112

En este fic Naruto es un diablo de alto nivel y primo de Rias por parte de la familia Bael.

Naruto solo utilizara el apellido Bael en presencia de otros diablos.

Capitulo 1

El joven Hyoudou Issei estaba tratando de mantener la consciencia después de que a Yuuma, la chica con la que tenia una cita, cambiase mágicamente su ropa por un atuendo negro muy provocativo, le saliesen un par de alas negras y le apuñalase en el estomago con una lanza de luz.

Repentinamente un circulo mágico de color rojo apareció frente a Issei y de este brotó una chica de larga melena pelirroja.

Al mismo tiempo otra chica apareció en el parque, esta tenia el cabello rosa y azul y portaba una katana pintada a rayas azules y blancas.

"¿Donde esta el ángel caído, Rias-san?" preguntó la chica de la espada.

"Ya se ha marchado, ¿podrías pedirle a tu rey que se reuniese conmigo en mi club?" Preguntó la pelirroja mientras manipulaba sus piezas diabólicas.

La chica cuyo cabello tenia dos colores asintió antes de desaparecer en un circulo mágico diferente al de Rias."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un par de horas después, Issei despertó, tras mirar alrededor para tratar de adivinar donde estaba durmiendo, pudo ver a uno de los ídolos masculinos de primer año en la academia Kuoh, un joven pelirrojo de primero llamado Naruto Uzumaki, sentado en un sofá, mientras que dos de las chicas apodadas las mascotas de la escuela, durmiendo con la cabeza en su regazo, mientras el charlaba con una chica de cabello rubio, atado en dos coletas rizadas.

"Rias-nee, el pervertido esta despierto." Dijo el pelirrojo, deteniendo la conversación en la sala.

"¿Como te encuentras Issei-kun?" Preguntó la atractiva pelirroja.

"Estupendamente Rias-sempai, aunque he tenido un sueño rarisimo, soñaba que Yuuma-chan me apuñalaba el estomago." Respondió Issei, mientras comprobaba los atributos de Rias.

Tan pronto terminó de decir eso, un libro golpeó la cara del chico.

"Los ojos de Rias-nee están mas arriba Hyoudou, si no quieres que vuelva a abrirte un agujero, mas te vale no bajar las mirada." gruñó Naruto.

Rias empezó a reírse antes de hablar. "Lo que Naru-kun quiere decir es que no ha sido un sueño, Issei has sido atacado por un ángel caído y yo te he resucitado." Explicó la pelirroja.

Ante la expresión de desconcierto de Issei, Rias siguió explicando.

"Issei-kun, todos los que estamos aquí, tu incluido somos diablos." comentó la pelirroja al tiempo que alas de murciélago aparecieron en las espaldas de todos los presentes.

"Issei-kun, la chica que te asesinó era un ángel caído, su raza se dedica a cazar a personas como tu, humanos con un poder oculto en su interior, para salvarte te transformé en un diablo bajo mis ordenes." Explicó la heredera Gremoire.

Viendo la expresión de desconcierto del pervertido, Ravel continuó explicándole. "A veces humanos nacen con una habilidad extraña y por ese motivo los ángeles caídos les dan caza, ya que solo los ángeles y diablos podemos reencarnar a humanos en nuestra especie, en otras palabras, esas personas son un peligro para ellos."

A pesar de que Issei evidentemente solo entendía una ligerisima cantidad de la información que ambas mujeres le habían dado, Rias decidió que era el momento de presentar a los otros diablos de la sala.

"Ahora que eso esta fuera del camino, es hora de las presentaciones, yo empezare; mi nombre es Rias Gremoire, diablo de clase alta heredera de la casa de Gremoire, mi familia tiene el titulo de Duque." Dijo Rias sujetando un rey de ajedrez.

Tras la pelirroja fueron Akeno Himejima (reina), Yuuto Kiba (Caballo) y Koneko Toujo (torre) que era una de las chicas que dormitaban en el regazo del pelirrojo.

"Supongo que ahora nos toca a nosotros" Dijo la chica de cabello rubio que charlaba con el pelirrojo, antes de dirigir su atención al pervertido.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de quien era la rubia, Issei empezó a temblar y a sudar aterrado, a la vez que tomaba la posición de firmes.

Se trataba del azote numero uno de los gamberros y los pervertidos, e Issei y compañía habían sido invitados a su oficina en mas de una ocasión y jamas habían salido totalmente indemnes.

" Soy la presidenta del comité disciplinario de la academia Kuoh, Ravel Phenex, diablo de clase alta, hija de la casa Phenex." continuó mientras sujetaba un rey igual al de Rias y se regodeaba en el terror del pervertido.

"Soy el vicepresidente del comité disciplinario ademas del primo de Rias, Naruto Bael Uzumaki, diablo de clase alta, miembro de la familia Bael y del peerage de Ra-chan" Dijo Naruto sujetando una reina y dirigiéndole al pervertido una mirada que claramente le desafiaba a burlarse de su posición en el peerage de Ravel, causando que este sudase aterrado.

"Caballo, Anarchy Stocking." Dijo la chica que previamente llevaba la espada a rayas, mientras comía dulces sin descanso.

"Nozomu Ezomori, torre." Dijo la otra chica de cabello gris que dormitaba en el regazo de Naruto.

"Mi nombre es Io Otonashi." saludo un joven con gafas, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de un tono azul oscuro y mientras hablaba acariciaba la cabeza de una chica de baja estatura, largo cabello azul y ojos zafiro, la cual estaba sonrojada y aun cuando su cara era inexpresiva, Issei podía ver una extraña aura de felicidad salir de ella.

"Y esta es Tsumiki Miniwa, ambos somos peones." Dijo Io mientras Tsumiki mostraba un par de peones.

El penúltimo miembro del grupo era otro peón, Shinozaki Sachiko, una niña sonriente, vestida con un uniforme de escuela primaria, tenia el pelo largo y se mantenía el flequillo fuera de la cara con una horquilla roja, sus ojos eran oscuros, por algún motivo los instintos de Issei le avisaban de un peligro temible al mirarla.

El ultimo miembro del grupo era otra niña que vestía el mismo uniforme que Sachiko, sus ojos eran de un tono morado y su largo cabello era del mismo tono rojo que Naruto, su nombre era Uzumaki Bael Hanabi y al contrario que el resto esta pequeña no llevaba pieza alguna.

"El resto de mi peerage esta ocupado atendiendo asuntos del comité." Dijo Ravel e Issei podría haber jurado que había escuchado el gritó de uno de sus amigos justo en ese momento, la sonrisa de la presidenta solo servia para afianzar esa creencia.

De repente Sachiko y Hanabi bostezaron, llamando la atención de los demás, al oírlas las dos chicas que dormitaban sobre Naruto se levantaron para que el pudiese tomar en brazos a Hanabi mientras que Io tomaba a Sachiko.

"A sido divertido conocer al pervertido, pero las niñas tienen que irse a la cama." Dijo Naruto mientras Hanabi se ponía cómoda en sus brazos.

Tras intercambiar despedidas, el peerage de Ravel emprendió el viaje de regreso a casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La tarde del día siguiente Naruto estaba sentado en un banco del parque, cuando una chica de cabello rubio vestida de monja, se tropezó frente a el, dándole una buena vista de su ropa interior.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se movía en dirección a la chica y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"S-Si, estoy bien, muchas gracias." Respondió la chica mientras aceptaba la ayuda.

"no hay de que señorita..."Empezó Naruto.

"Mi nombre es Asia Argento." Continuó ella.

"Encantado de conocerte Asia, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto." Dijo el.

En ese momento Issei, que lo había visto todo por casualidad, se acercó a ellos y se agachó para recoger el tocado de la chica y devolvérselo.

"Hola, Asia-san, este es Issei Hyoudou, un sempai de mi escuela; Issei, esta es Asia Argento." Presentó Naruto mientras el pervertido devolvía el tocado a la monja.

"Muchas gracias Issei-san." repuso ella.

"¿Y que te trae a esta encantadora ciudad.?" Preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de anuncio.

"Me han trasladado a la iglesia de esta ciudad hace poco y creo que me he perdido mientras la buscaba." Dijo Asia sonrojada.

"Sera un placer escoltar a una bella dama hasta su destino ¿No opinas lo mismo sempai?" Preguntó el joven Bael mientras le ofrecía el brazo a la chica, ante la atónita mirada de Issei, el cual se quedo clavado al ver la naturalidad con la que Naruto trataba con las mujeres.

Mientras caminaban, Asia le contó a su acompañante como desde pequeña la iglesia la había tratado como una santa gracias a su poder para curar cualquier herida y como tras curar a un diablo, tras lo cual la expulsaron de la iglesia.

A pesar de que Asia decía que la iglesia le había dado una nueva oportunidad, con la condición de trasladarla aquí, Naruto pudo deducir la verdad, los ángeles caídos la habían traído probablemente con la intención de usarla para atacar el territorio.

Al llegar a las cercanías de la iglesia, Naruto le sonrió a la monja. "Muchas gracias por acompañarme, ¿Querrías pasar a tomar un té para agradecértelo?."

"No ha sido nada, de hecho si necesitas algo mas, no dudes en llamarme, yo siempre ayudo a mis amigos." Dijo Naruto ofreciéndole un papel con su numero de teléfono, el cual ella aceptó y se guardó.

"Lamentablemente no puedo aceptar la invitación, tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermanita a la escuela." Continuó diciendo Naruto.

Algo triste Asia, se despidió del joven y ambos se fueron en sus propias direcciones.

Naruto dedicó toda la la tarde de ese día a cumplir contratos, hasta que entrada la noche, el pelirrojo sintió que Issei estaba en peligro gracias a un glifo, que el había colocado en todos los miembros de ambos peerages por petición de Rias y usándolo como objetivo se teletransportó hasta el emitiendo una llamada de emergencia al resto de los suyos.

Al llegar se encontró lo que parecían unos restos humanos colgados boca abajo en la pared y a Issei tirado en el suelo, sujetándose una herida en la pierna.

"¿Oh? ¿El diablo de mierda a llamado a un amigo?" preguntó en tono delirante un hombre de cabello plateado, el cual portaba una pistola y lo que parecía una espada de luz.

"Oye Issei ¿el aprendiz de sith es amigo tuyo?" Preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Jajaja, muy gracioso, diablo de mierda mi nombre es Freed Sellzen." dijo el exorcista, antes de lanzar un envite de espada, el cual falló su objetivo cuando Asia se interpuso en el ataque, causando que Freed cambiase la trayectoria, cortando solo la blusa de la monja.

"Eso es peligroso, casi te parto por la mitad ¿Sabes?" preguntó el exorcista.

"Detente por favor ¿Por que atacas a Issei-san y Naruto-san?

"¿De que va esto? ¿alguna clase de amor prohibido entre una monja y un diablo?

"¿Huh? ¿Hyoudou-san y Naruto-kun son diablos?" Preguntó ella.

"Así es, ¿No lo sabias? Pero no te preocupes, pronto serán obras de arte como este otro tipo." se rió el exorcista.

La joven monja dirigió su mirada al cadáver que estaba clavado en la pared y pudo sentir como su estomagó se revolvía.

"Todas las basuras que hacen tratos con diablos ya no son humanos, de modo que hemos de enviarlos al infierno para que no puedan seguir contaminando el mundo." declaró Freed con su sonrisa maníaca.

" !Eso esta mal¡ Solo porque una persona se haya desviado del buen camino no significa que debamos matarlos, incluso entre los diablos hay buena gente." Gritó Asia llorando.

La respuesta de Freed fue golpearla con la culata de la pistola, derribandola, para acto seguido arrodillarse junto a ella y agarrarla por el cuello, estrangulándola.

"Me han ordenado que no te maté, eso significa que mientras no te maté, puedo hacerte cualquier cosa que me apetezca, violarte por ejemplo ¿lo captas?" amenazó el psicópata usando su pistola para levantar el sostén de Asia.

Antes de que pudiese levantarlo del todo, Freed fue golpeado por algo y se estrelló contra una pared, tras levantarse, miró en dirección de Asia y se encontró con el diablo pelirrojo, el cual tenia a Asia en brazos, rodeado de llamas que parecían proceder de unos patines que habían aparecido en sus pies.

"Hey Freed Vader, ¿Sabes lo que yo le digo a la gente que amenaza a chicas inocentes?" Preguntó Naruto mientras las llamas desaparecían.

"¿Que les dices?" preguntó Freed ignorando la nueva puya sobre su espada de luz, aunque cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenia un agujero en el pecho.

"Les digo adiós." rugió el pelirrojo mientras rayos negros crepitaban en su dedo indice extendido a la vez que el exorcista empezaba a evaporarse en la nada.

Naruto se quitó la chaqueta y se la ofreció a la asustada monja antes de levantase y recoger las armas descartadas del ahora evaporado exorcista mientras que Asia se calmaba tras haber sido amenazada y haber testificado una muerte.

"¿Para que recoges esas cosas Naruto?" Preguntó Issei, receloso de las armas.

"Cosas mías." Repuso Naruto colocando las armas en una bolsa, al tiempo que Ravel, Rias y el peerage de esta ultima aparecieron en la sala.

"Issei, tenemos que salir de aquí." Gritó Rias.

"¿Por que tanta prisa buchou?" Preguntó Issei.

"Un grupo de ángeles caídos vienen en esta dirección." Explicó Kiba.

"¡Vamonos Asia!" gritó Issei a la monja, pero Rias negó con la cabeza.

"Imposible, no podemos ayudar a una humana así como así y mucho menos a un miembro de la iglesia."Explicó la pelirroja.

En ese momento Naruto sonrió y se sacó del bolsillo un papel que le entregó a Asia.

"En este momento tienes tres opciones, 1 quedarte con los ángeles caídos y confiar en que no te maten."Explicó Naruto levantando un dedo. "Segunda opción: huir por el resto de tu vida." Continuó levantando dos dedos. "Tercera opción, pedir a través de ese documento que te rescatemos y renunciar a tu humanidad para convertirte en diablesa." Terminó de decir, tendiéndole una mano a la monja.

Casi instantáneamente el papel que le había dado a Asia empezó a brillar, mostrando el hecho de que estaba dispuesta a hacer un deseo.

El pelirrojo sonrió y dijo "¿Que puede este humilde diablo hacer por usted?"

"Llévame a un lugar seguro por favor." Pidió Asia.

"Tus deseos son ordenes" Dijo Naruto,quedando tanto el, como Asia y Ravel envueltos en una intensa luz rojiza, al tiempo que los ángeles caídos entraban en la casa por una ventana y ambos diablos les sacaron el dedo con una sonrisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mañana siguiente en la sala del club de ocultismo, Rias daba la bienvenida (Algo a regañadientes) a Asia

"¿Que pieza eres?" Preguntó Akeno, ya que Rias estaba ocupada mirando con ira a la ex-monja que ahora vivía con su primo.

En ese momento Hanabi y Asia sonrieron y contestaron a la vez "¡Na-i-sho!"* Causando que todos aquellos que no formaban parte del peerage de Rias se cayesen al suelo con gotas gigantes de sudor en el cogote.

Fin del primer capitulo.

Bienvenidos a esta nueva locura, el origen de Naruto, al igual que las piezas desconocidas se explicaran mas adelante.

Naisho se traduce como secreto.

Origen de los personajes que forman el Peerage de Ravel, por si alguien no lo tiene claro y para rellenar mas espacio.

Ravel Phenex. …...High school DXD.

Naruto Bael Uzumaki...Naruto.

Stocking Anarchy...Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt

Nozomu Ezomori...Kanokon

Io Otonashi...Acchi Kocchi

Tsumiki Miniwa...Acchi Kocchi.

Sachiko Shinozaki...Corpse Party sagas

Hanabi Bael Uzumaki...¿? (Es obvio pero...)

Asia Argento...High school DxD


End file.
